


The Lost Girl Beside Me

by flickawhip



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows the end of True Blood's TV Run. <br/>Pam owns Fangtasia. <br/>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Girl Beside Me

Suzie was curled up in a ball on the sofa. She didn't move much only her eyes flicking left and right looking all around her. Pam had moved silently through the crowd, settling beside her. 

"Hi there gorgeous, why so nervous..."  
Suzie looked at her and mewed softly.

"Too loud and sexual…"  
"Oh sweetie, that's nothing to be afraid of."  
Suzie looked at Pam and instinctively feeling she could trust her moved closer to her and lent her head against her. Pam smiled and stroked her hair.  
"I didn't think it would be like this... I just came here to look for a... partner for the evening....I didn't realize how full-on this place was."  
Pam murred softly, still stroking the girl's hair before she answered. 

"Don't be so tense little one, you can 'partner' with me for the night."  
"Who are you?"  
"Pamela, Pam... You?"  
"Suzie."  
"So, sweet Suzie, do you want to come with me?"  
Suzie nodded.   
"Shall we head to the office?"  
"Won't the owner be mad if we did that?"  
"I am the owner, sweet girl."  
Suzie gasped and mewed.   
"Something wrong, sweet girl?"  
"Mommy told me never to get picked up by you...she says you just use young girls for sex."  
"I take some of them with me... for life."  
"Okay then."  
"You would really give up your life... for me?"  
"I have little to no life in this one....so it’s not like I'm giving up much."  
Pam smiled and stood, holding hand out to the girl. 

"Come then, time for you to become mine."


End file.
